


boyfriend

by benwaitingforsolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dildos, F/M, First Dates, Making Out, Masturbation, Song fic, Tinder, but not really, god i wish i could tag rey as a brat, rey just wants a boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benwaitingforsolo/pseuds/benwaitingforsolo
Summary: Rey wants a boyfriend. There aren't any good ones left, so she takes matters into her own hands (literally.)Based on "Boyfriend" by Selena Gomez
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> here's the link to the song! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tSIk1QvIM2E&feature=youtu.be 
> 
> if you read fast enough, the song and the fic could finish at the same time. (but no pressure to do so - i have trouble listening to music with words and reading at the same time lol)

"I want a boyfriend." Rey groaned as she fell flat onto her bed. She just keeps hitting dead ends. 

She takes shortcuts like Tinder, wanting them to want more, but she gets cut again and again. 

"I want a boyfriend. Are there any good ones left?!" She thought back to Adam Sackler, he seemed like everything she wanted, but he was unpredictable. He was the wrong one, but she wanted love, and he was a good fuck. So, she went back to him again and again.

"I want a boyfriend." Rey rolled over and noticed the time on her alarm clock. 1 _ :49 AM. _ She was restless, but she knew why, the toy that played with her insides. The toy that made her moan more than some of her recent fucks. 

_ "Ahhh..." _

She didn't mind making herself orgasm; she was doing just fine. But that doesn't mean she was anti-boyfriend. She liked being with someone. 

Despite all this, to Rey, there was a difference between wanting someone and needing someone. Some nights she wanted more than her fingers or a gadget that could make her cum in five minutes. She wanted more than a one-night-stand or a fuck buddy. 

Rey knew she doesn't need a boyfriend. There's a fine line between the two. 

But she wants one. 

So Tinder was her best friend.

** Charlie B. - 35 - Theater Director, Divorced Dad.  **

_ Hot, but no.  _

** Paul S. - 27 - NSA 'let's meet in person so there's no evidence of our conversation.' **

_ No thanks.  _

** Clyde L. - 34 - Army Vet. One-Handed Bartender **

_ That's new.  _

** Phillip Z. - 32 - Police Officer, 'you have the right to remain silent. but, with me, it'll be impossible to do so.' **

_ Tempting. _

I want love. I want a boyfriend. 

Rey considered phoning a friend, ask them to set her up with someone she'd be compatible with. 

God, she could just pay someone to love her. But it wouldn't get the job done. 

When Rey went to the bar, she found herself talking with Paterson. He was sweet. He listened, he wrote poetry. He was everything Rey desired. 

Until she learned he had a partner.

He wasn't technically lying. It wasn't Paterson's fault, but now Rey was anti-him. 

Tonight, she had a date with Ben, Poe's friend from college.

Ben. Oh, Ben.

He  _ is  _ everything she wants. 

What a gentleman he was. 

Ben greeted her with flowers. 

When they walked through the restaurant, his hand met the small of her back, guiding her to their seats. 

He ordered and paid. 

Rey took an Uber to the date because she knew she wanted to drink, but she also held out for going home with him. And he did indeed drive her home. 

But he dared to kiss her at the door and then leave. 

What had she done wrong? Everything went well. They flirted, Ben didn't flinch when she put her hand on his. Rey melted when he rested his hand on her knee. There were all the unspoken signs of "let's have sex."

But it didn't. Fucking. Happen. 

To be entirely honest, calling what they had a 'kiss' would be a lie. Ben caught her unexpectedly by pushing her against the brick wall. His hand trailed around her waist, grazed her ass. Rey was dying to explore the skin that strained the buttons on his shirt. She felt his biceps and wanted to know what they could do. 

Ben took her breath away. Rey even brought her hands to his cheek, and she never did that. She made him different; she wanted him to be different. 

He ended up being like all the others. 

Leaving Rey to her own devices, literally. 

The minute she closed the front door, her heels were off, dress stripped, hands at her core and breasts. 

Her eyes shut tightly, longing for Ben enabling her pleasure rather than a phallic toy. 

Rey's legs twitched and her back arched as she fucked herself. 

She was glad she lived by herself. Otherwise, they would've heard her keens and moans. 

"I..."

"I want a boyfriend..."

"Yes..."

"I want a..."

"Yes..."

"I want a."

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh should i cite my work so i don't get accused of plagiarising? 
> 
> (this is my official statement that many of the lines i used in this fic are lyrics from 'Boyfriend' by Selena Gomez. )
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this! i haven't written a 'song fic' in a while! and ever since i heard this song, the thought of writing this fic has been screaming in my head. 
> 
> i'd love to know what you thought of this! thanks for reading, i hope you're doing well :)


End file.
